


Bear Hugs

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddly Dork! Jason, M/M, Nico is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a dork, and Nico is too confused and comfy to care, that is until everyone starts to notice that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavi98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavi98/gifts).



Every day for the past two weeks Jason Grace for some weird unexplainable reason randomly hugged resident Ambassador of Pluto, Nico di Angelo. Seriously, it was one of the most bizarre occurrences to ever happen in Nico’s life. One moment he would just be walking around New Rome and the next a large bundle of blonde would just surround him and ask him how his day was. It wasn’t like Nico could answer anyway, he’d just stutter around and tell Jason to get off of him so he could think straight. (Not that he’d ever say that aloud, especially in Jason’s proximity, way too embarrassing). Nico had even started to shadow travel everywhere he went. That idea was quickly turned down by Will, who was not willing to risk Nico’s health for convenience, the jerk.

What was even worse was that everyone always seemed to know about it. Nico couldn’t keep the blush off his face whenever the Aphrodite cabin cooed whenever he and Jason were near each other. The camp’s stares even when Jason had managed to get Nico to sit on his lap during a campfire. (The entire ordeal was awkward and Nico was as red as a cherry the entire time. Afterwards he visited his father in the Underworld, and didn’t come back until Jason personally came to drag him out and apologize). It got to the point where Nico couldn’t even think about the blonde without blushing or Reyna teasing him about his new “boyfriend”. But when Hazel started commenting on it, Nico decided to confront Jason.

Jason was lying down on his bed in the Zeus cabin when Nico shadow traveled into the room, scaring the absolute shit out of him. “Neeks, you know it's customary that people knock before coming into a room.” Jason said, relaxing back when he realized it was just Nico. ‘’W-what’re you doing here?!’’  He stuttered.

“Why do you keep hugging me all the time?” Nico asked bluntly.

Jason shifted a little on his bed and scratched the back of his head. “Oh, you’ve noticed that, huh?”

Nico twitched a little and was approximately 3 seconds away from exploding. “ What do you mean _‘I’ve noticed’_ of fucking course I’ve noticed, everyone in this damn camp has noticed!” Jason cringed and Nico dialed himself back a little. “Just tell me why you decided that hugging me was your number one priority in life.” He said in his coldest voice possible, he realized that might actually be worse, but he didn’t really care.

“It’s just that,” Jason said, ducking his head “you always look so cold all the time, and I thought that maybe you’d feel warm if you were being hugged y’know?” Jason admitted. looking up like a lost puppy and cute enough that Nico just wanted to smack the glasses right off the idiot. Instead of that Nico stalked over to the blonde and staring at him for a solid minute, then flicked him in the forehead.

“You’re such a dork,” he said “you can’t save everyone, Superman.”

“Yeah but I can keep you warm,” Jason said, bringing Nico in for yet another hug “because I’m your dork.”

Nico just grumbled and accepted the hug from the stupid blonde. “Yeah,” he snuggled into the actually very warm body of the older teen “you’re my Superman.” He sighed.

**  
THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my babe Joey or @artem_ace/@artem-ace for beta-ing <3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed (^w^)  
> (This is a gift to Mavi98 cos i noticed her)


End file.
